Lessons in Love
by Chrissy G
Summary: Five years have passed and Peter continues to be haunted by dreams of Wendy. So, he goes to visit her and explore his feelings, but discovers he's got a lot to learn about love. Rated for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Tinkerbell returned to the hollow tree early on morning. She quietly hovered above Peter's bed. He was still asleep and would probably remain so for at least a couple more hours. Tink sat down on the shelf and continued to work on a broken pocket watch that had washed up on the shore. Every now and then she would glance over at Peter.

Time was catching up him. Although he still acted very childish, he was growing up in other ways. He had grown taller and his body was becoming more muscular.

As Tink continued her work, it happened again. Peter started to move about in his bed. His arms flailed about and his body thrashed. Then his eyes popped open and he sat bolt upright, screaming the girl's name.

"WENDY!"

His body was covered in a cold sweat and he was hyperventilating. He looked about and realization brought him back from his dream. He was in his bedroom. Wendy was not there. She had left some time ago, taking the Lost Boys with her. None of them had returned.

Peter sighed heavily. He swung his legs over and sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the floor.

"You miss her, don't you?" Tinkerbell asked.

Peter looked up at her. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Tink flew to him, landing on his knee. "Do you have any idea how many times I've seen you wake up, screaming her name? I am much more intelligent than you think. I know you miss her terribly."

"Fine. I do miss her."

"Then you should go to her."

"I can't."

Tink took flight as Peter stood. He crossed the room and picked up his reed pipes, studying them intently.

"Why not?" Tinkerbell asked.

"It's been so long. She might have forgotten about me. And even if she did remember, she might not want to see me."

"Rubbish!"

"It is not! Wendy is beautiful. She's smart and creative. There must be so many young men that want to be her beau."

Tink flew to Peter and hovered face-to-face with him. "You listen to me, Peter Pan. You are going to see Wendy again, even if I have to get the entire fairy colony to carry you there. Do you understand me?"

"Alright!" Peter said, holding up his hands in surrender. "I will go tonight."

"Good." With that, Tink flew off.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked.

"I'll be back later," Tink replied.

She began to wonder about what results the visit would produce. She needed to be sure that Peter would not have his heart broken for a second time.

Away she flew across Neverland. Through the forest, across Mermaid Lagoon, over the Indian encampment, and then out of Neverland altogether. She flew as fast as her tiny fairy wings could carry her. Finally, she arrived in London. She went to the house she had not visited in almost five years. The home of the Darling Family.

She went to the window of the nursery. She watched as John and Michael helped the Lost Boys get ready for school, but Wendy was not there. Then Tinkerbell remembered that Wendy was older now. Too old to be sharing the nursery with the boys.

She went to another window and found Wendy in a bedroom of her own. Time was catching up with her as well. Her cheeks were rosy, her figure was becoming curvier, and she had grown taller. At the moment, Wendy sat at her desk, writing in a notebook. Tink tapped her tiny fist on the window. Wendy looked up from her writing and smiled at her. She came to the window and opened it.

"Hello, Tinkerbell," Wendy said. "Please come in."

Tink flew in and over to Wendy's desk. "What are you writing?" she asked, glancing at the notebook.

Wendy hurried over and took the notebook away. "That's my diary, Tink. It's private."

"Oh, sorry."

"Is Peter with you?"

"Not this time."

"This time? What do you mean by that?"

"Just leave your window unlocked."

Wendy gasped and clutched her diary to her chest. "Tinkerbell. Is he coming here?"

Tink just smiled wickedly at her. Then she took off out the window. Wendy ran to the window and lingered there until Tinkerbell was out of sight. Tink smiled to herself as she flew back to Neverland. She was certain that tonight's meeting was for the best. The quick glance she stole at Wendy's diary was long enough for her to read three words.

_**I miss Peter.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

That evening, Peter went to the Lagoon to bathe. As he sat in the sun to dry, he did some patchwork on his leaf outfit. Then he gathered flowers in the meadow. He hoped they were going to survive the trip.

When the sun had set below the horizon and the stars began to come out, Peter readied himself for his journey. Just as he was about to take off, Tinkerbell came flying over.

"Peter, wait!" she yelled.

"What is it, Tink?" Peter asked.

"I wanted to wish you luck."

"Thank you."

"You will be back, won't you?"

"Of course I will."

"Just remember, Wendy doesn't sleep in the nursery anymore."

"Oh? How do you know that?"

Tink put her hand over her mouth. Peter eyed her suspiciously.

"What have you been up to, you pesky pixie?"

Tink giggled and flew away. Peter was certain that she had gone to visit Wendy earlier that day, but the reason why was a complete mystery to him. Still, the information she passed to him would be useful.

Peter shook his head to clear his thoughts and took off for London. He tried to keep his mind focused on the route he was taking. It was difficult because every sight brought up a memory. He could feel butterflies in his stomach and a tightening in his chest. They got worse as he got closer to his destination.

When he finally reached the Darling house, he snuck a peek through the nursery window. The boys were all nestled in their beds in a peaceful sleep. Peter smiled to himself. After they had decided to stay in London with the Darlings, Peter had had a hard time adjusting to his new life without them. He resented it for a little while, but he eventually learned to accept their decision.

Peter chose not to wake the boys. A visit with them would have to wait for another day. He went to another window and when he looked in, he froze. There she was, sitting at a desk, writing by candlelight. The girl he had not seen in nearly five years. The girl who appeared in his dreams almost every night.

"Wendy," Peter breathed.

Just then, Wendy looked up from her writing. She smiled when she saw Peter and hurried over to open the window.

"Hello, Peter," she said.

Peter smiled back at her. "Hello, Wendy."

"Come in, please."

"Thank you."

But as Peter entered, he smacked his head on the top of the window.

"Oh, my," Wendy said. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Peter said, a little annoyed.

He ducked his head down and came into the room. When he landed, Wendy took a moment to look him over. This made Peter a little nervous.

"Why do you look at me like that?" he asked.

"You've grown," Wendy replied.

"I guess I have, but I'm still the same Peter."

Wendy smiled. "Good. I wouldn't want you any other way."

"You've grown, too."

Wendy blushed. "What do you have there?"

Peter looked at the bouquet in his hand. Surprisingly, the flowers had survived the trip.

"I brought these for you," he said and he offered the bouquet to her.

"They're beautiful," Wendy said. She took the flowers and held them to her face, inhaling the scent. "They smell like Neverland."

Peter smiled. Wendy set the bouquet in the water glass on her nightstand. Then she sat on her bed and motioned Peter to join her. He came and sat down beside her.

"It's been quite some time," Wendy said.

"Yes, it has," Peter replied. "How are you?"

"Good."

"They boys?"

"They're well. They're adjusting nicely."

"And your parents?"  
>Wendy sighed. "There's been a lot put upon me now that I'm older. Tonight, for instance, they're at a party, socializing with other mothers and fathers, trying to find me a suitable boy for me to marry."<p>

Peter flinched at the word. "You're not of the age yet…are you?"  
>"It's a few months off yet."<p>

He swallowed hard. "Have you met any of these boys?"

"Yes, but they are all _so _serious. They bore me to tears."

Peter chuckled. "Looking for a little adventure, are you?"  
>Wendy smiled. "Yes, I suppose that I am."<p>

Then they were both quiet for a moment.

"Peter," Wendy said. "Why did you come here tonight?"  
>"Oh," Peter said. "It's a little bit embarrassing." He looked away, focusing on a spot on the floor.<p>

"Tell me, please."

"Well, at night…when I'm asleep…I dream about you."

"Really?" Peter nodded. "What happens in these dreams?"

"You're very far away. I fly as fast as I can, but I can't reach you. And then…" Peter stopped and looked up at her.

"And then?" she prodded.

"I wake up. My body's covered in sweat. I can't catch my breath."

Wendy moved closer to him. "I think, you've dreamt of me because you've missed me."

"I have missed you. So much."

"I'm sorry you've been unhappy."

Peter stood. "I'm not unhappy."

Wendy looked at him, confused. "Isn't that why you've been dreaming of me?"

"No, of course not! It's…other feelings."

Wendy stood in front of him. "What other feelings?"

Peter was quiet for a moment as he tried to identify his feelings.

"There are many," he said. "When I'm dreaming of you…I'm happy when I see you. I'm desperate to reach you; I'm confused that I can't. I wake up and I'm terrified. When I realize that it was all just a dream, I'm lonely because…because you're not there anymore."

Wendy smiled at him. "Peter, may I give you a kiss?" Peter held out his hand. "No, I mean a real kiss."

Peter withdrew his hand. He took a step towards Wendy. He leaned in, his eyes sliding closed. Wendy leaned in close, her eyes also closing. Their lips touched and Peter felt a tingling all over his body. A moment later, there was a commotion downstairs. Wendy pulled away.

"My parents are home," she said.

"I'll come back tomorrow," Peter said and he headed for the window.

"Peter, wait." He stopped. "One more question."

"I'm listening."

Wendy took a deep breath. "Do you love me?"

Peter turned to face her. "I'm not exactly sure what love is, but I'm sure that you will find the answer in what I've told you tonight."

With that, he took off for Neverland.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Wendy awoke late the next morning. Fortunately, it was a weekend day and everybody let her sleep. Thoughts of Peter and their meeting the previous night kept creeping into her mind. She was unsure what it all meant and where she was supposed to go from here. Peter was to return that night. Would they continue to talk about their feelings?

Lying in bed and thinking of these things was starting to weigh on Wendy's nerves. She finally got up and dressed. After washing up, she went to downstairs. The house was unusually quiet for a Saturday. She searched the rooms until she found her mother sitting in the parlor, working on a needlepoint.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," Mrs. Darling said, not looking up from her work.

"Where is everyone?" Wendy asked.

"Your father took the boys to the park."

Wendy smiled to herself. Ever since the arrival of the Lost Boys, father had loosened up. Of course, he still had to play the role of disciplinarian, but he could also be a playmate, and join in the boys' games.

"That's good," Wendy said. "Because I wanted to talk to you."

"What about?" Mrs. Darling asked.

"Oh, um…boys. And…things."

Mrs. Darling looked up at her daughter. "About Peter Pan?"

Wendy gave her a curious look. "Why do you ask?"

Mrs. Darling smiled. "You haven't slept through breakfast since you were eleven. Your window was left open. There were flowers on your nightstand. I know he was here."

Wendy came into the parlor and sat down beside her mother. "It was very odd to see him again, but I was so happy that he came to visit."

"It is a bit strange when you see someone that you haven't seen in a long time. You have missed him."

"Terribly. I think he has missed me, too."

"Wendy, what are your feelings for Peter?"

Wendy thought for a moment. "I care deeply for him. I never stopped."

"Oh, my dear. That sounds like a different emotion."

"Love?" Mrs. Darling nodded. "You're right. I do love him. Would it be so terrible for me to love a boy who doesn't want to grow up?"

Mrs. Darling laughed. "Wendy, no man every really grows up."  
>*<p>

Peter finally had a restful night's sleep, which was something he hadn't had in quite a while. No waking up, screaming and terrified. No cold sweats. No hyperventilating. He did dream, but it wasn't the same.

This time, he was able to reach Wendy. They laughed as they chased each other across the shore of the Lagoon. He held her close as they danced together in the meadow. They lay side by side underneath the forest canopy. Then he gave her a kiss that seemed to go on forever.

When Peter awoke, he found that he had a problem to deal with. The appendage between his legs had grown hard, as it sometimes did when he thought of Wendy. Before the pirates were defeated, Peter and the Lost Boys often spied on them. Peter had seen they what they did in this situation, and the disgusting jokes they made about the act. Peter was not a pirate.

He looked up at the ceiling and recited instructions on how to tie knots. Square knots, slip knots, every knot that he knew. As he did, his body relaxed.

With his problem dealt with and under control, Peter noticed a growl in his stomach. He got up, grabbed his dagger and headed out to find food. He crept through the forest in search of animals to hunt. Suddenly, he heard a voice.

"Stop!"

Peter froze, confused that the voice was somewhere overhead.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Take two steps back and one step right."

Peter obeyed the command. Just then, the one who warned him appeared. Tiger Lilly jumped down from the tree in which she was hiding.

"There is a trap there," she explained. "You almost became my dinner."

"Thanks for the warning," Peter said.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes. Have you caught anything?"

Tiger Lilly shook her head. "I did find some berries. Would you like some?"

"I have nothing to trade you."

"No need to trade. This will be a gift."

With that, Tiger Lilly reached a hand into her bag and produced a handful of berries. She handed them to Peter.

"Thank you," he said and he started to eat.

"You're welcome," she replied. "Are you traveling again tonight?"

"You knew?"

Tiger Lilly smiled. "You have to fly over our camp. Of course I knew. How is Wendy?"

"She's good. It was strange to see her after so long."

Tiger Lilly nodded. "You're going to see her again tonight?"

"Yes. Our meeting last night was very short. We talked for the most part."

"What about?"

Peter sighed heavily. "About our feelings. She asked me if I loved her."

"Do you?"  
>"Well, that's just the thing. I'm not sure what love is."<p>

"How do you feel about her, then?"

"I care deeply for her. I always have."

Tiger Lilly smiled. "Then you do know what love is."

"That's it? That's what love is?"

"That is the very base of it. It starts there and it grows."

"I've also had dreams about her."

"Ah. That's a good omen."

Just then there was a rustling noise.

"Quickly," Tiger Lilly said. "I've caught something."

Then she took off running as Peter followed close behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

That night, Mr. and Mrs. Darling had another social engagement. The boys were left in Wendy's care while they were out. She fed them dinner and then got them ready for bed. Before they went to sleep, they lay in their beds and listened as Wendy told them a story. By the time she finished, they were all asleep.

Wendy quietly crept out of the nursery, shutting the door behind her. When she returned to her bedroom, she saw that Peter was there, waiting at the window. She hurried over and opened it for him.

"I'm glad you came back," Wendy said.

"Any doubt that I wouldn't?" Peter asked.

"None at all. Come in, and watch your head this time."

"Of course."

Peter came into the room and stood in front of Wendy.

"I want to tell you something," they said in unison. Then they laughed.

"Ladies first," Peter said.

"No, no," Wendy said. "You go first. I insist."

He took a deep breath. "I've had a lot of time to think…about what you asked me last night. And, I think that I finally understand."

"What do you understand?"

"I understand that…I love you."

Wendy smiled. "I was going to say the same thing."

"What? That you love me?" Wendy nodded. "Wow. Well, that's…that's great!"

"You're happy?"

"Very much so."

Then they were quiet for a moment.

"So, what do we do now?" Wendy asked.

"Might I suggest a kiss?" Peter asked.

Wendy giggled. "I think a kiss might be appropriate in this situation."

Peter gently put his hands on her waist. He pulled her closer and placed a kiss on her lips. That warm, tingling feeling washed over his body.

"Wendy," he whispered.

"Yes?" she whispered back.

"I like kisses."

"So do I. Especially yours."

Peter smiled and they kissed again. Suddenly, that familiar feeling started to creep up. Peter could feel the fire in his belly as he became hard. He quickly pulled away from the kiss and turned his back to Wendy. Then he started to recite the knot-tying instructions quietly to himself. Wendy, startled by his actions, took a step towards him.

"Peter?"

He held up a finger to her, asking her to wait as he continued his recitation. Once he was calm, he turned to face her.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Whatever for?"

Peter's face started to turn red. "About…what just happened."

"What _did _just happen?"

"Well, um…It's, uh…" He scratched his head. "I'm not really sure."

"Can you describe it?"

Peter thought for a moment. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Peter, you can tell me anything."

"Promise not to laugh?"

Wendy drew an X over her heart. Peter took a deep breath.

"Sometimes," he said. "This…thing happens to me. To my body. When I have thoughts of you, it happens."

"Is that what happened just now?" Wendy asked.

Peter nodded. "If I think of something else, I can make it go away."

A thought came into Wendy's mind. "How much do you know about what happens to you?"

"Not a lot. I learned a little from spying on the pirates." He paused for a moment. "I don't think they have any high regards for it."

"No, I suppose not." Wendy sighed. "You do have a lot to learn."

"Would you teach me?"

Wendy thought for a moment. "Do you know how to read?"

"I don't remember. I have been in Neverland for a very long time."

Wendy went to her bookshelf. She selected a book and handed it to Peter.

"What does this say?" she asked.

Peter looked at the cover. It took a moment for his brain to process the letters and turn them into words. Then he looked up at Wendy.

"Human Health and Anatomy," he said. "Is that right?"

"Yes," Wendy said. "That's right. Everything you need to know is in that book. Take it with you and read it. Let me know it you have any questions."

"Alright. I'll go and start it right away."

"Will I see you again?"

"Of course. As soon as I finish the book."

Wendy frowned. "That's going to take a few days."

Peter touched her cheek. "I love you. You _know _we will see each other again."

"I will miss you."

"And I, you."

Peter placed a kiss on Wendy's forehead and then took off out the window. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Peter didn't come back the next night. Nor did he the night after that. Wendy had tried to stay up and wait for him. Sadly, the morning sun would rise, signaling that another night had passed without a visit from the boy she loved.

As Wendy helped to clean the house, her mother noticed her try to hide another yawn.

"You've been up late again," Mrs. Darling remarked. "Haven't you?"

Wendy looked up at her in surprise. "Is it that obvious?"

Mrs. Darling smiled. "You aren't doing a very good job at hiding it."

Wendy sighed and sat down in a chair. "Two nights have gone by. I didn't think it would be this difficult to wait."

"He did say that he would come back?"

"Yes, but…I wish it were sooner."

"Oh, I know you must miss him terribly, but he _did _say that he would come back. You must have faith and trust."

Just then, the house erupted into a whirlwind of noise as the boys returned home from school.

"They're home," Wendy said.

"Apparently so," Mrs. Darling said. "Could you keep them entertained while I finish up?"

"Entertain them how?"

"Why don't you tell them a story?"

Wendy smiled and went to collect the boys. She gathered them in the parlor to tell them a story. Each boy shouted out ideas for the story they wanted to hear. Wendy finally silenced them, and told the story that she wanted to tell. Her story. The story of the first time she met Peter Pan.

She told of the night that Peter came to their nursery, seeking his shadow. After she had helped him sew it back on, he had dazzled her with stories of Neverland. Then he whisked her and her brothers to the magical paradise for a fantastical adventure. They'd fought with pirates and feasted with Indians. When the adventure was over, they had sailed home in a flying ship, and that was the end.

Wendy looked at the boys and saw that their expressions were a bit sad. This made her sad as well. She wondered if she should tell them about Peter's return. She decided not to, for their meetings were meant to be private.

"Wendy," Michael said. "What do you suppose happened to Peter Pan?"

The others looked at her expectantly.

"I suppose," Wendy said. "That he's carrying on as he did before. And maybe, _just _maybe, he'll come back some day to visit us."

"You really think so?"

"Not at all impossible."

Just then, Mrs. Darling came into the parlor. "Go and wash up. Dinner is almost ready."

The boys got up and headed for the bathroom. Wendy didn't move.

"Aren't you going to wash up for dinner, dear?" Mrs. Darling asked her daughter.

"I'm not hungry," she said.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Just tired."

"Wendy, dear. Please try not to worry so much. You'll go mad."

Wendy nodded. "I'm going upstairs for a while."

"Would you like me to bring you some tea?"

"Alright."

Mrs. Darling hugged her daughter and went to serve dinner to the boys. Wendy went upstairs to her bedroom. She froze in the doorway. The window was open. On the window sill was a small package with a note attached.

Wendy crossed to the window and picked up the package. It was a small pouch made of animal skin. Then she took the note and read it to herself.

_**Dear Wendy,**_

_**There is only one thing that is keeping you from coming here. So follow the second star to the right. Remember, a little bit goes a long way.**_

_**Love, Peter**_

Wendy set the note aside and opened the pouch. She gasped when she saw what was inside. The way it sparkled and glistened, she knew that it could only be one thing.

"Pixie dust," she breathed.

She looked out the window. Dusk had fallen and the stars had just started to come out. Now was the perfect time.

After writing a quick note to her mother, she affixed the pouch to the sash of her dress. She took a small pinch of pixie dust and sprinkled it onto herself. Almost immediately, her body began to rise off of the ground. She giggled at the sensation she had not felt in nearly five years. Then she took off out the window, towards Neverland and the boy she loved.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Peter stood on the shore of the Lagoon. He watched the sky, waiting for Wendy to appear. Thankfully, it was a clear night without any clouds.

Then, a speck appeared on the horizon. It was barely visible at first, but it started to grow. When her face came into focus, he smiled. He flew up to her level, waving and yelling her name.

"Wendy!"

Wendy saw him hovering above the shore. She flew faster, right into his arms. As they embraced, tears began to fall from her eyes. Peter could feel the wetness on his shoulder. He tried to comfort her as they descended to the shore.

"Please, Wendy. Please don't cry."

"Silly boy. I'm not crying because I'm sad. I'm crying because I'm happy."

Their feet touched the sand and Peter released Wendy from his embrace.

"You're happy?" Peter asked.

"Yes," Wendy said. Then she slowly turned a complete circle, glancing at the scenery around her. "I never thought I would see this place again."

"You can come back, you know."

"Well, I can now." Wendy patted her pouch of pixie dust.

"I hope you've brought an appetite."

Just then, Wendy felt the emptiness in her stomach. She hadn't eaten dinner and the flight from London was a little lengthy.

"Famished," she replied.

"Excellent," Peter said. "Let's go."

He took her hand and they flew off to the hollow tree. Through a secret passage and down a slide they went, into the main room. Wendy was a bit taken aback by what she saw. The table was set with a great spread. There were bowls of nuts and berries, and a pitcher of juice. Flowers and candles adorned the table. There was a small boar roasting on the fire. The smell made Wendy's mouth water.

"Sit down," Peter said as he pulled a chair out for her.

Wendy sat and Peter pushed in her chair. The he went to the fire to get the boar. He carved it and brought the serving platter to the table.

"Help yourself," he said as he took his seat.

"Why such a feast?" Wendy asked, and she started to fix her plate.

"It's a special night. You're here."

As they ate, they talked. It was the first time that they were able to catch up on the past five years. Peter had spent his time with the Indians. They taught him many new skills, like how to preserve meat and weave blankets. Wendy was finished with her schooling. She stayed home with her mother. Mrs. Darling was teaching Wendy how to cook, clean and sew, as well as many other wifely duties. Peter frowned when she spoke of becoming a wife.

"What's wrong, Peter?" she asked.

"Nothing," he replied, and he decided to change the subject. "I've finished the book."

"I figured as much. What did you think?"

Peter blushed. "It was very…um…informative. How did you come by it?"

"My father is friends with a doctor."

"Wendy, could I do the things in that book?"

"What? Like, intercourse?"

"Well…yes."

Wendy thought for a moment. "Yes, you could."

Peter perked up a bit. "Really?"

"Of course. But you would have to be married first."

"Married?"

There it was again. The mere mention of marriage stabbed Peter's chest, made his stomach churn and constricted his breathing. Even the sound of his own voice saying it hurt his ears.

"Yes, Peter," Wendy continued. "Men and women only have intercourse with the person to whom they are married."

Peter sighed. "It's hopeless then."

Wendy looked at him curiously. "Why do you say that?"

"Who are you going to marry, Wendy?"

She was a little bit surprised by such a direct question. "I don't know."

"Well, this much I know. You are the only person that I love."

"Yes, I know that."

"Then why can't we be together?"

"What are you talking about? We can be together."

"For how long?"  
>Wendy was silent. She finally understood Peter's anguish. In just a few short months, she would be of legal age. Her parents would arrange a marriage for her, most likely to a young man with wealth and in good social standing. Peter would be left behind, forgotten.<p>

Tears started to fill Wendy's eyes. This time, they were not tears of joy. Peter started to feel guilty. He got up from his seat and went to her side.

"I didn't mean to make you cry," he said.

"I know," Wendy said. "Peter, you must understand that I have very little control over what happens to me in my future."

"I just don't want you to forget about me."

"I couldn't possibly forget someone like you."

"Nor I you."

"I meant what I said before. That first kiss will always belong to you."

"I love you, Wendy."

"I love you, too, Peter."

Then Peter took Wendy in his arms and held her close. They silently embraced each other for a while before Wendy spoke.

"I think I should go home now."

Peter pulled away from her. "Alright. Have you had enough to eat?"

"Yes, and it was delicious. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Shall I escort you home?"

"That would be wonderful."

They quickly cleaned up the table and went up to the surface. Then they took each other's hand and flew back to London.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

When Wendy awoke the next morning, she didn't feel any better than when she had gone to sleep. Her visit to Neverland was supposed to be joyful, but it turned out to be miserable. A future with Peter was nearly impossible. This sad truth made her heart ache.

She spent the day doing housework with her mother, but Wendy half-heartedly completed each task. The day dragged on until finally it was dinnertime. Wendy pushed her food around her plate while the rest of her family chatted about their days. Each boy had something to say and they all tried to talk over one another. Then Mr. Darling stood.

"I will be in my office," he announced.

"Yes, father," the boys said in unison.

Just then, there was a knock at the front door. It silenced everyone. Mr. and Mrs. Darling looked at one another.

"Are you expecting company?" Mrs. Darling asked her husband.

"No, I am not," Mr. Darling replied. "Are you?"

"No," Mrs. Darling replied.

They looked around the table at Wendy and the boys. They all shook their heads.

"Go and do your work, dear," Mrs. Darling told her husband. "I'll see who it is."

Then the couple left the dining room, each going their separate ways. A moment later, Mrs. Darling's voice called out.

"Wendy? Wendy!"

Wendy got up from her seat and hurried to her mother. She stopped short when she saw the visitor. Mrs. Darling looked pale, apparently also surprised by the visitor.

_It can't be _Wendy thought. His clothes were modern, stylish even. He wore shoes that were polished. His face and hands were clean. His hair was neatly groomed. Then he smiled at her.

"Hello, Wendy," he said.

Wendy gasped in spite of herself. She would recognize that voice anywhere. Her brain managed to find its way around the baffling situation and form a response.

"Hello, Peter," she replied. Then she looked at her mother, who gave her a curious look. "Aren't you going to invite our guest inside, mother?"

"Oh," Mrs. Darling said. "Where are my manners? Yes, please come in."

"Thank you," Peter said and he came inside. Mrs. Darling shut the door behind him.

"Will you excuse us for a minute?" Wendy asked.

Peter nodded. Wendy motioned for her mother to follow her. They went into the parlor, out of Peter's earshot.

"Wendy," Mrs. Darling said. "Is that him? Is that Peter Pan?"

"Yes," Wendy replied. "I didn't believe it at first but then he spoke…"

"What is he doing here? He knocked on the front door. He's dressed in nice clothes."

"I'm just as confused as you are."

"You need to talk to him."

Wendy took a deep breath. "Alright."

But as she turned to leave the parlor, there was a commotion coming from down the hall. Wendy and her mother quickly hurried back to the entryway, where the noise was coming from. The boys were holding back Slightly, who was apparently trying to attack Peter. Everyone was shouting at one another. Mrs. Darling silenced them with one word.

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone stopped shouting and stood frozen, looking at Mrs. Darling.

"Let go of your brother," she said.

The boys released Slightly. He still had an expression of anger on his face. He gave Peter an evil glare and then attacked him with words.

"You are a traitor, Peter Pan," Slightly said through gritted teeth.

"Slightly!" the others remarked.

"I only speak the truth," Slightly said.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Slightly," Peter said. "You really should rethink that statement, though. If I'm a traitor, then so are you."

Slightly's expression slowly turned to one of sadness. Then he hung his head. The rest of the Lost Boys also hung their heads.

"Now," Peter continued. "I was angry with you all when you left. With time, I have learned to understand and forgive. The question is will you be able to do the same for me?"

The Lost Boys looked at one another, not sure how to respond. It was finally the Darling boys who took the lead and spoke up.

"Yes," Michael said.

"Of course," John agreed.

One by one, every boy agreed to forgive Peter. Then they shared a group hug as they were finally reunited.

"What about Wendy?" the twins asked in unison.

They all turned to look at Wendy. She smiled at Peter.

"I already have," she said.

Peter smiled back. "Thank you, Wendy."

Mrs. Darling looked back and forth between Peter and Wendy. She recognized that dreamy, romantic look in both their eyes.

"Boys," she said. "Why don't we leave Peter and Wendy to talk?"

"B-but, we will see him again?" Michael asked, and then he looked at Peter. "Won't we?"

"Of course you will, mate," Peter replied.

Mrs. Darling gathered the boys and escorted them out of the room.

"These walls have ears," Wendy said. "Let's go out on the veranda."

"Alright," Peter said and he took Wendy's hand.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorry for the delay in updating.**_

Chapter Eight

Wendy led Peter through the house and out to the veranda. Thankfully, it was a warm night. They sat down together at a small table.

"You baffle me," Wendy said.

"That wasn't my intention," Peter replied. "I'm still figuring things out."

"What have you figured out so far?"

"I've lost you once. I'm not going to let it happen again."

"Peter, you do realize what you must do?"

"Yes, and I'm willing to do it. For you. If this…" He motioned to himself and the way he was dressed. "…is what it takes, then so be it."

"Just remember one thing. I didn't fall in love with a boy who is wealthy and sophisticated."

Peter smiled. "You are quite an amazing person, Wendy Darling."

"As are you, Peter Pan."

They leaned in towards each other, about to share a kiss when they were interrupted.

"Ahem."

Wendy and Peter quickly pulled away from each other and turned to see Mr. Darling standing at the back door.

"What do we have here, then?" he asked.

Peter stood. "Mr. Darling, I presume?"

"That would be correct, young man."

Then Peter walked over to Mr. Darling. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Peter Pan."

"Nice to meet you." Then the two shook hands. "You're a friend of Wendy's?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Well, would you mind if you and I talked alone?"

Peter glanced at Wendy, and she gave him a reassuring nod. He looked back at Mr. Darling. "No, I don't mind."

Mr. Darling led Peter back into the house and into his office. He motioned to a chair and Peter sat down. Then Mr. Darling started to lose his cool demeanor. He braced his hands on the window sill.

"I have heard much about you," Mr. Darling said after a long silence.

"I'm sure you have, sir."

"Are you everything they've said? All the stories, are they true?"

"Yes, sir."

Mr. Darling turned to face him. "You haven't returned until now."

"No, I haven't."

"Why not?"

Peter sighed. "Mr. Darling, Wendy made the decision to leave Neverland and come back home. My decision was to let her go. It was a very difficult decision to make and one that I struggled with for a long time."

"Now that you've returned, what do you intend to do?"

"We are already friends. With your approval, I would like to court her."

"Young man, I have seen the pain that you caused my daughter. However, I know that nothing would make her happier than to have you back in her life." He was quiet for a moment. "Do you intend to marry my daughter?"

"In the near future, yes. Marriage is forever, and I do hope to have Wendy in my life for that long."

"How can I be sure that what you say is true?"

"With all due respect, sir, you don't have to see something in order to believe it."

Mr. Darling thought for a moment. "For a boy who won't grow up, you certainly are mature."

Peter grinned. "Thank you, sir."

"Boy, you and I are going to see a lot of each other. Perhaps you should call me George."

"So, I have your approval?"

Mr. Darling nodded. "If you are going to court her, do it properly. No more of this sneaking in through her window at night."

Peter nodded. He stood and the two shook hands. Then Peter left the office, shutting the door behind him. He turned to see Wendy standing in the hallway.

"You heard all that, didn't you?" Peter asked.

Wendy smiled at him. "I told you the walls have ears."

Then the two embraced each other.

"I love you," Wendy whispered.

"I love you, too," Peter whispered back.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Months went by. Peter continued to visit the Darling house, sometimes to visit with the boys but most often to spend time with Wendy. He courted her like any proper gentleman would. They would spend time at the house of visit the park nearby. He would bring her flowers or small gifts.

One balmy morning in July, Peter again made the trip from Neverland to London. He was always careful not to be seen, landing in the most inconspicuous places. Once on the ground, it was only a short walk to the Darling house. He rang the bell, and a minute later he was greeted by Mrs. Darling.

"Hello, Peter," she said.

"Hello, Mary," Peter replied.

"Quick, come inside."

"Oh, right."

Peter went into the house. Mrs. Darling looked up and down the street before closing the door.

"Wendy's not here yet?" Peter asked.

"No," Mrs. Darling replied. "I sent her out on some errands. She should be back very soon."

"Good. I haven't missed the fun part."

Mrs. Darling smiled brightly. Then Mr. Darling appeared.

"Ah, Peter, my boy!" he exclaimed.

"Hello, George," Peter replied.

The two shook hands and Mr. Darling slapped Peter on the back.

"Come along," Mr. Darling said. "We're all in the parlor."

"May I take your gift?" Mrs. Darling asked. "I'll put it with the others."

Peter looked down at the brightly wrapped gift in his hands. Then he looked back at Mrs. Darling. "Make sure she opens this one last."

Mrs. Darling nodded. Peter handed her the box and followed Mr. Darling into the parlor. The boys had made decorations and hung them around the room. They all chatted for a few minutes until Mrs. Darling came rushing into the room.

"She's coming," she said excitedly.

They all got up and gathered in the entryway. A moment later, Wendy came through the front door.

"Surprise!" everyone yelled. "Happy birthday, Wendy!"

Wendy was startled at first, but then a big smile came to her face. "Well, this certainly is a nice thing to come home to."

The boys surrounded her and led her into the parlor. They sat her in a chair that was decorated in paper flowers. While Mr. Darling started up the gramophone, Mrs. Darling brought in a tray of hors d'oeuvres into the room.

They sat and chatted for a while. Mr. and Mrs. Darling told stories from when Wendy was younger. When the boys started to grew tired of it, Mrs. Darling decided it was time to serve the birthday cake. They sand and Wendy blew out the candles. Then the cake was cut and served.

After everybody had eaten their cake, Mrs. Darling started Wendy on opening presents. She and Mr. Darling had bought Wendy a new dress. The boys had put their money together to give Wendy a set of hair clips. Finally, it was time for Peter's present.

Mrs. Darling set the box in her lap. Peter took up a spot right next to her. She opened the box to reveal…

"Another box?" Wendy asked.

Inside the first box was another smaller box. Wendy removed it and looked it over. She gave Peter a curious look. Peter just grinned. She opened the smaller box to reveal an even smaller box. She opened that box to reveal a box that was even smaller.

"This is becoming rather annoying," Wendy said.

"That's the last box," Peter said. "I promise."

"Alright," Wendy said.

She opened the last box and gasped. Inside the box was a stunning gold ring with a ruby set in the center. She clasped her hand over her mouth and looked at Peter as tears started to form in her eyes. He got down on one knee and the boys gasped this time.

"Wendy," Peter said. "Would you do me the incredible honor of becoming my wife?"

Wendy looked around the room at the others' expectant faces. Then she looked back at Peter, taking her hand away from her mouth.

"I have one condition," she said.

Peter gave her a quizzical look. "I'm listening."

"We make our home in Neverland."

The boys started to murmur amongst themselves. Mrs. Darling shushed them. "Wendy," she said. "Are you sure that's what you want?"

Wendy nodded. "Peter belongs in Neverland. If I am to be his wife, it is where I need to be, too."

Everyone looked at Peter, waiting for his response. After a moment, Peter stood.

"Wendy," he said. "It doesn't matter where we make our home, just as long as we are together. If Neverland is what you want, Neverland it shall be."

Wendy smiled. "Yes, Peter. I will marry you."

The boys cheered. Wendy stood and kissed her new fiancé.

"Put on your ring," Mrs. Darling said.

Wendy took the ring from the box and slid it onto her finger. She marveled at it for a minute before holding up her hand for the others to see.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she asked.

"Magnificent," Mrs. Darling replied.

Mr. Darling and the boys all agreed that it was a very pretty ring. Wendy took Peter's hand in hers and looked into his eyes.

"Marriage will be an awfully big adventure."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The next few months flew by. Not only were there wedding plans to be made, but Wendy was packing up eighteen years of her life and moving to a new home. Peter and the fairies agreed to move her things to Neverland during the night.

When the big day finally arrived, Wendy was disappointed to see raindrops falling on the window panes. Mrs. Darling reassured her that rain on your wedding day was a sign of good luck. After getting her hair and makeup done and putting on her gown, Wendy took one last look around her bedroom. Nothing but the furniture remained. The walls were sun-faded from where pictures had hung.

"Are you alright, Wendy?" Mrs. Darling asked.

"I am going to miss it here," she replied.

"You can always come back to visit. Anytime."

"Yes, I know."

"Come along, dear. It's time to go."

They went downstairs and got into a carriage. When they arrived at the church, Wendy was ushered into a small room in the back of the church designated for brides. Her bridesmaids were there already, doing last minute touch-ups on themselves.

"I'm going to go check on the boys," Mrs. Darling said.

"Alright, mother," Wendy replied.

Mrs. Darling left the bride room and walked through the church. The guests offered congratulations as she walked to the front. After genuflecting at the altar, she went into the sacristy where the boys were gathered around Peter.

"Well," she said. "You all clean up nicely, don't you?"

The boys laughed. Peter came over to his soon-to-be mother-in-law.

"Mary, you look beautiful," he said and he kissed her cheek.

"May I have a word?" she asked.

Peter nodded. They walked away from the boys to a quieter spot.

"Peter," Mrs. Darling said. "I have a friend whose husband is a detective. Now, I don't know much about you or your past. However, from the information that I have been able to gather, I was able to find a last known address for James and Rebecca Pan."

Peter gasped. "You found my parents?"

"Not quite. Your parents have…have passed."

"They're dead?"

"Oh, Peter. I'm so sorry."

"Mrs. Darling, do I have _any _living relatives?"

"We're not sure."

Peter shrugged. "I don't suppose it matters either way. Family is people who love you and care for you. I have that. Wendy, you and George, John and Michael, the Lost Boys, and everyone in Neverland."

"I do wish that they had come to the wedding."

"Oh, not to worry. There will be much celebration when we return to Neverland."

"You know, pretty soon you and Wendy will be starting your own family."

Peter's cheeks flushed. "Well, I don't know how soon that will be."

Mrs. Darling patted his shoulder. Then the priest came to tell them that it was time to start the ceremony. Mrs. Darling went to take her seat and the boys took their places at the altar. The organ started and the bridesmaids came down the aisle.

Then Peter saw his bride. He had never seen Wendy look any lovelier than she did at that moment. His breath caught in his chest as he watched Mr. Darling escort her down the aisle. Then Peter and Wendy joined hands as the priest started to recite the sacred words. They never took their eyes off each other.

Wendy and Peter recited their vows, promising to love, honor and obey one another. Then they exchanged rings. Finally, the priest said the words that they had been longing to hear.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. Peter, you may kiss your bride."

The guests clapped and cheered as Peter and Wendy shared their first kiss as husband and wife.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

After the ceremony, everyone gathered at the Darling house for refreshments. The boys became little waiters as they served lemonade and finger sandwiches to the guests. Wendy walked about the room, introducing Peter to family and friends. Everyone was anxious to meet the young man who had come out of nowhere and captured Wendy's heart. They were all curious to find out who Peter was.

Peter and Wendy both knew that the truth would sound absolutely mad to those who didn't believe in magic. So, they fabricated a story about who Peter was, weaving bits of truth into it. They told how Peter was kidnapped by pirates and taken to a remote island. He managed to escape and was found by an Indians who raised him as a member of their tribe. Missionaries eventually came to the island and they brought Peter back to England with them. That's when he met Wendy and they fell in love.

The party continued into the early evening hours. When the last guest had left, Peter and Wendy prepared to head back to Neverland. The family gathered around to say their goodbyes.

"Can't we come with you?" Michael asked.

The others boys started to beg to go to Neverland.

"Another time," Mr. Darling said.

"Yes," Mrs. Darling agreed. "Let the newlyweds have some time alone."

"We will keep in touch," Wendy said.

"That's a promise," Peter added.

Then Wendy and Peter left the house. They walked down the street and ducked into a side alley.

"Are you ready to go home?" Peter asked. Wendy nodded. "And you're not tired?"

"Not at all."

Peter grinned. "Excellent."

Wendy sprinkled herself with pixie dust. Then she and Peter flew off to Neverland.

When they arrived in Neverland, the Indians were standing on the shore of the Lagoon as the mermaids did flips in the water. When Wendy and Peter landed, they saw that the Indians were wearing war paint and feathered headdresses. The chief came forward, followed closely by Tiger Lilly. He turned to Wendy and said something in his language, which Tiger Lilly translated.

"As the wife of Peter Pan," she said. "You, Wendy, are now a welcomed member of our tribe. You shall be called Morning Star."

Wendy looked at Peter, who smiled at her brightly. She looked back at the Indians and let out a war cry. Peter and the tribe join her. A moment later, the chief held up his hands to silence them. He motioned for Wendy and Peter to follow them.

"We are going to celebrate your union," Tiger Lilly explained. "Come follow us to the encampment."

Peter took Wendy's hand and followed the Indians to the encampment. They were given a spot next to the chief and Tiger Lilly. Trays of food were passed around. Drums and pipes were played as the tribe members danced around the fires, the swirling smoke rising up to the heavens. After they ate, Peter stood and took Wendy's hand. He brought her over by the fire and they danced together. They skipped and twirled about, laughing the whole time.

As it grew later and the fires began to die out, the chief once again silenced the tribe. He motioned Tiger Lilly over. She presented Wendy with a small package. Wendy opened it to reveal a necklace made of turquoise beads and animal teeth.

"This is beautiful," Wendy said. "Thank you."

Peter took the trinket and fastened it around her neck. The chief said a few more words which Tiger Lilly translated.

"Depart from us now, Little Flying Eagle and Morning Star, to begin your life together."

The tribe cheered as Wendy and Peter left the encampment, waving goodbye.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

When the newlyweds arrived back at the hollow tree, Wendy took a moment to look around. All of her belongings had been set up and organized.

"What do you think?" Peter asked.

"It looks great."

"This is it. Home sweet home."

"Peter, this had been one of the most amazing days of my life."

"Well, you know. This day isn't over yet."

Wendy giggled. "Oh, yes. It's just the beginning."

Peter put his arms around Wendy's waist and pulled her closer. "Welcome home, Mrs. Pan."

Then he kissed her. Wendy wound her fingers into his hair as the kiss went on. Peter could feel himself become hard, but he knew what was happening to his body and he knew that it was a very good thing.

"I have wanted this for so long," Peter whispered.

"I'm all yours," Wendy replied.

Peter's hand crept up her back and quickly undid the buttons on her dress. She pulled her arms out of the sleeves and let the silky fabric fall to the floor. She now stood in front of him in nothing but a camisole and panties. After taking a moment to look her over, Peter began to feel overdressed. He untucked his shirt from his pants. His hands went for the buttons, but Wendy stopped him.

"That's my job," she said.

She undid the buttons and removed his shirt. Wendy looked him over and decided that Neverland had been kind to Peter's body. His chest, arms and stomach all showed a bit of muscle definition. She trailed her fingers down his stomach and she could feel his body twitch as she undid his pants. She pushed them down and finally saw what she was doing to him. The fabric of his underpants was strained against his erection.

She stepped closer, her body pressed against his. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, more passionately than she ever had before. Then she whispered in his ear one simple request.

"Make love to me, Peter."

Peter let out a longing sigh. He put his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her over to the bed. He lay her down gently, crawling on top of her. They continued to kiss as their hands explored each other's bodies. Before too long, their undergarments joined the rest of the discarded clothes.

Peter broke away from the kiss to catch his breath, and he took a moment to gaze upon her body. She was beautiful, with womanly curves in all the right places and firm, perky breasts. Wendy looked down to see the tip of his hard cock poised at her opening. Then she looked back up, right into his eyes.

"You're hesitating," she said.

"I'm sorry I'm going to hurt you," he said.

Wendy brushed her fingertips along his cheek. "It's alright. It'll only hurt this once."

Peter nodded. He entered her slowly and stopped when he saw her face tighten. She let out a small whimper of pain.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Wendy nodded. "Don't stop."

Peter continued, keeping a slow pace. Wendy's face still showed the pain that came with every thrust. The only thing Peter could think of to make it better was a kiss. So his lips kissed hers, then across her cheek and down her neck. Kisses made everything better. After a minute or two, the pain started to weaken and the tension in Wendy's face slowly relaxed.

"Better?" Peter asked.

"Much," Wendy replied.

She now felt like a participant in this activity. As Peter thrust into her, her hips came up to meet his. Waves of pleasure started below and washed up their bodies. Peter dared to go faster, which got a good response from Wendy. She moaned and dug her fingers into his back.

Peter slipped his arms around her and pulled her closer. The feel of her bare skin against his was thrilling. Wendy let his name escape her lips. That was enough to push him over the edge. With a few final, short and hard thrusts, he released himself inside her.

He rolled himself beside her on the bed. Wendy laid her head on his chest and listened to his heart beating rapidly. When it returned to its normal rhythm, she looked up at him.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

Peter shrugged. "I thought it would last longer than that."

"Well, that might take some practice."

He looked at her and grinned. "There is plenty of time for that."

She grinned back at him. "Until the end of forever."

Peter kissed her forehead. "Would you like me to get you a nightgown?"

Wendy shook her head. "I'm fine just like this."

"Alright, then." Peter grabbed a blanket from the overhead shelf and covered Wendy and himself. Then they held each other as they fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

As Peter and Wendy started their lives as a married couple, they began to find the balance in their relationship. Wendy kept them on task with the household duties and was always at Peter's side while searching for food. Many of the things that she had learned during her previous stay in Neverland started to come back to her. She also spent time with the Indians to learn new things. This brought her and Tiger Lilly closer together. When the work was done, Peter would have something fun for them to do. There was always a game to play or an adventure to go on. Many of their nights were heated with passionate love-making.

Neither of them would have their life any other way.

One morning, Wendy woke early. Peter was still asleep beside her. She got up quietly, careful not to disturb him. She dressed quickly and wrote a note for Peter. Then she left for the Indian encampment.

When Wendy arrived, there was much activity. The tribe members were bustling about. Wendy found Tiger Lilly sorting berries with a small group of women.

"What is all of this?" Wendy asked her.

"Celebration tonight," Tiger Lilly replied. "For one year."

Wendy smiled. "Yes, our anniversary."

"Not much a surprise now."

"I'm sorry. I was hoping to see your medicine woman."

All the women stopped sorting berries and looked up at Wendy.

"Are you ill?" Tiger Lilly asked.

Wendy motioned her closer and whispered in her ear. Tiger Lilly gave her a surprised look. Then she stood.

"Follow me," Tiger Lilly said.

Wendy followed her to the teepee of the medicine woman. They went inside to see a well-aged woman sitting on the floor. Tiger Lilly spoke to her in their language. The medicine woman nodded and motioned for them to come to her. Wendy and Tiger Lilly sat down in front of her. Then she spoke to Tiger Lilly.

"I'm not sure how to ask you this question," Tiger Lilly said to Wendy. "When did you last…?"

She made a motion with her hands as she tried to find the right word.

"I understand," Wendy said and she shook her head. "But I don't remember."

The medicine woman looked her over. She poked and prodded Wendy's body. Then she placed her hand on Wendy's shoulder. She looked into Wendy's eyes and said a phrase in the Indian language. It was a phrase that Wendy already knew. She smiled brightly at the medicine woman.

Suddenly, a small Indian girl appeared at the teepee's entrance. She spoke fast, but Wendy did manage to make out three of the words she said: Little Flying Eagle. The three ladies stood and came out from the teepee. A crowd had formed around Peter as he approached them. Wendy went to meet him.

"Are you alright?" Peter asked.

"Yes," Wendy said. Then she took his hand in hers and quietly said something to him in the Indian language. Peter knew what it meant. His eyes lit up and a huge smile came to his face.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"Yes, of course I am," Wendy replied.

Peter hugged her tightly. He turned to the crowd and yelled to them what Wendy had just said. Then he threw his head back and crowed loudly as the crowd cheered, for the phrase that kept getting passed around meant that Wendy was with child.


	14. Chapter 14

_**I started crying when I wrote this chapter. Thanks to all who read and review!**_

Chapter Fourteen

Peter paced back and forth outside the hollow tree. Tiger Lilly sat with him, singing to herself.

"I should be in there," Peter said.

"No," Tiger Lilly said sternly. "Fathers are not allowed."

"But…"

"You listen to me. The women in there with Wendy have done this before. Nothing bad will happen."

Peter let out a long sigh and plopped himself down beside her. "Is it supposed to take this long?"

"Sometimes longer. A woman in my village birthed her son through two sunsets."

"That's not reassuring."

"You must have patience." Then Tiger Lilly decided to change the subject. "What will you name the baby?"

"Harper if it's a girl and Gavin if it's a boy. They are English names."

Tiger Lilly kept Peter engaged in a long conversation, trying to keep his mind at ease. Time passed until finally, the medicine woman came up to the surface. Peter and Tiger Lilly stood and looked at her expectantly. The old woman smiled at them. She told them that everything went well, and that Peter was now the father of a baby girl. Peter and Tiger Lilly smiled at each other and laughed jovially.

"Congratulations, my friend," Tiger Lilly said and she hugged Peter.

"Can we go inside now?" Peter asked.

The medicine woman told them that everything was clean and that Wendy was resting with the baby. It was time to introduce Peter to his daughter. Then the medicine woman headed back to the encampment. Peter and Tiger Lilly went inside the hollow tree. They found Wendy sitting up in bed holding the newborn. Mrs. Darling sat at her bedside, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief. Wendy looked up at Peter and Tiger Lilly and smiled.

"Come see the baby," she said.

They came closer. Peter sat on the edge of the bed and marveled at the infant sleeping in Wendy's arms. Harper was small with a button nose and rosy cheeks. Her head was covered in sandy colored hair.

"She's beautiful," Peter said.

"She certainly is," Tiger Lilly commented. "Congratulations, Wendy."

"Thank you, Tiger Lilly," Wendy said. "You have been such a great friend to me."

Tiger Lilly smiled. Wendy looked at Mrs. Darling.

"Mother, please stop crying," she said.

"I'm crying because I'm happy," Mrs. Darling said. "Seeing the birth of my first grandchild is an indescribable experience."

"I'm so glad that you came. Are you sure you can't stay?"

"No, dear. I've stayed long enough." Mrs. Darling had arrived in Neverland three days ago to help Wendy with the birth. "I need to get back to my motherly duties. Your father's probably going mad trying to handle all the boys on his own."

"Please send them to visit," Wendy said.

"Get yourselves settled first," Mrs. Darling said. "You let us know when you're ready for visitors."

Wendy nodded.

"If you are ready," Tiger Lilly said to Mrs. Darling. "There are fairies waiting to escort you home."

Just then, Tinkerbell came into the room. She hovered over the baby.

"What an adorable child," she said.

"Thank you," Wendy said.

"Wendy, you truly are the best thing that has happened to Peter."

Wendy smiled. Then Tinkerbell went to Mrs. Darling.

"Better go before the weather picks up," she said.

"Alright, I'm ready," Mrs. Darling said. She picked up her bag. She kissed Wendy's cheek and hugged Peter. Then Tiger Lilly and Tinkerbell led her out of the hollow tree.

Wendy looked at Peter, who hadn't taken his eyes off of Harper. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"This is amazing," Peter said. "We made this baby."

"Would you like to hold her?"

"Yes, I would."

Wendy handed the baby to him. He carefully cradled her in his arms. She woke up, but she didn't cry. Her blue eyes looked up at Peter, and he felt his chest swell. A silent tear rolled down his cheek.

"Don't you start crying, too," Wendy said.

"They are happy tears," Peter said.

"Incredible, isn't it?"

Peter nodded as he wiped the tear away. He saw that Harper was asleep again, so he set her in the cradle. Then he sat next to Wendy again.

"Thank you," he said.

"For what?" Wendy asked.

"For teaching me about love. It is the best feeling in the world."

Wendy smiled. Then Peter kissed her.


	15. The Lost Chapter

_**Originally, this was going to be chapter eleven, but I later decided to cut it from the story. Enjoy!**_

After the ceremony, everyone made their ways over to the banquet hall. The room was decorated in colorful flowers with tables covered in linens that matched the bridesmaids' dresses. Everyone enjoyed food, drinks and dancing as they celebrated the couple's union. As Wendy walked about, chatting with her guests, something caught her eye.

It was more like someone. Her mother was standing in the corner, talking to a young man that she did not recognize. As she continued to watch them, the young man's bright blue eyes, impish grin and baby-faced features started to remind her of someone she knew very well.

"Who is that?"

Wendy turned to see Peter standing beside her.

"I'm sorry?" she asked.

"That chap that your mother is talking to," Peter said. "Who is he?"

"I don't know. I thought you might."

"Perhaps."

Just then, Mrs. Darling looked over at them. She smiled and motioned for them to join her. Peter took Wendy's hand and the two of them went to join Mrs. Darling and the mysterious young man.

"Peter," Mrs. Darling said. "I told you earlier that I've been doing some investigating." Peter nodded. "Well, it turns out that you do have a living relative." She motioned to the young man. "This is Gabriel. He is your brother."

Wendy clasped a hand over her mouth and looked at her husband. Peter stared at his long-lost brother with a blank expression. But inside, his chest tightened, his stomach fluttered, his heart raced and a million questions flooded his mind.

"I'm very happy to meet you," Gabriel said and he extended his hand.

Peter hesitated a moment before shaking Gabriel's hand.

"You must have a lot to talk about," Mrs. Darling said.

"I suppose we do," Gabriel said.

"Well, then. We'll just leave you two to talk."

"Thank you, Mrs. Darling."

Mrs. Darling led her daughter away, leaving the two boys to talk.

"Mrs. Darling seems nice," Gabriel said.

"Very," Peter replied.

Gabriel sighed. "I'm sorry to interrupt your special day, Peter. I saw the wedding announcement in the paper and I knew it was you."

"It is a bit of a shock." A silence passed between them. "How old are you?"

"Thirteen. Why do you ask?"

"I'm trying to figure out at what point James and Rebecca gave up on me."

Gabriel frowned. "Peter, they _never _gave up on you."

"They didn't?" Peter asked curiously. "But they had you, didn't they?"  
>"I was an accident," Gabriel explained. "They didn't want to have another child, but it just happened. You had been missing for nearly three years before I was born. When you disappeared, they nearly went mad. Mum would constantly be looking at children on the street, hoping it would be you. Father was offered a job in America and he turned it down because he thought you might come back to the house one day."<p>

Peter hung his head. "I did once."

"You did? I don't remember that."

"No, you wouldn't. I only looked through the window. You all looked so happy."

"That must have been one of our good days."

"So, what happened to our parents?"

Gabriel hesitated. "Perhaps we should sit down."

They found an empty table and sat down together. Gabriel sighed heavily.

"Mother came down with influenza," he explained. "She was very sick. After she died, father couldn't handle it anymore. He took to the drink and it eventually killed him."

"I'm sorry, Gabriel. Maybe if I had come back…"

"Peter, don't you dare feel guilty about how things turned out. They were wonderful parents. A bit overprotective, but that's to be expected. Father and I went fishing a lot. Mother would always tell me a story before bed."

The comment intrigued Peter. "What kind of stories?"  
>"All kinds. Fairytales, mostly. She would make up stories, too. She had one about you."<p>

"Really?" Gabriel nodded. "What was the story?"

"Well, I once asked her what had happened to you. She told me about a dream she had frequently. She said that you had gone to a faraway land inhabited by mermaids and fairies. You were raised by an Indian tribe and fought with pirates."

As Gabriel was telling the story, Peter's face became blank and pale. He had left his home so many years ago and had not contacted his family, yet his mother knew everything about the new life that he had made for himself.

"Are you alright?" Gabriel asked him.

"Gabriel, do you believe in magic?" Peter asked.

"That seems like an odd sort of question. I did when I was younger, of course."

"But then you grew up," Peter said with a sigh.

"Yes," Gabriel replied. "Why did you ask me that?"

"I do believe in magic."

"Oh. Alright." Then Gabriel shrugged. "I have something for you, by the way."

"You do?"

Gabriel reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out an envelope. He put it on the table and slid it towards Peter.

"Mother and father kept you in their will. This is what they left to you."

Peter opened the envelope. He found it stuffed with hundred pound notes. He looked up at his brother.

"It was nice to hear that they didn't forget about me," Peter said. "I'm not sure what I'll be using this for, though. I have provided for myself for all this time."

Gabriel gave him a curious look. "How is it that you don't need _any _money?"

"You really want to know?" Gabriel nodded. "I do live in a faraway land inhabited by mermaids and fairies. I've made friends with an Indian tribe and defeated a band of pirates. You can either believe it or dismiss it; that's your choice."

Then Peter got up from the table and started to walk away.

"Peter, wait!" Gabriel called after him.

Peter stopped and turned to face his brother.

"Will I see you again?" Gabriel asked.

"Perhaps," Peter said. "If you believe hard enough."

Gabriel nodded. Then he stood. "I'm glad I had the chance to meet you."

"And I you, brother."

Gabriel smiled. Then he turned and left.


End file.
